Cave of Emerald Lights
by elayne cypher
Summary: Post-Canon. The Gang is celebrating at Ember Island & Zuko & Katara spend some time getting to know each other. Little does Katara know that Zuko has a surprise to show her. She begins to see a whole other side to Zuko & realizes that her feelings towards him are beginning to change. Soon enough things between Zuko and Katara are getting very hot and steamy. Rated M fluff/explicit


Story Summary:

Ozai and Azula have been defeated, so Zuko and the gang decide to spend a night at Ember Island celebrating on the beach. After the rest of the gang finally go to bed, Zuko and Katara spend some time getting to know each other. Zuko, however, has a surprise to show Katara. Katara begins to see a whole other side to Zuko and realizes that her feelings towards him are beginning to change. Soon enough, things between Zuko and Katara are getting very hot and steamy! Rated M for a heavily suggestive/slightly explicit romantic scene.

**AU ending to chapter 6 "Living for the Present" from my Fanfic "ATLA Book 4: Ashes", but yet it can stand on its own.

Author's Note: When I was writing chapter 6 from my longfic "ATLA Book 4: Ashes", I had a huge debate with myself on how I was going to end the last scene. I wanted to show that Zuko and Katara were beginning to really fall for each other, yet I debated on whether or not they would end up actually having sex or not - honestly, I could see it going either way, so it was a tough decision. In the end, I decided to keep my longfic rated T and leave it at slightly suggestive without going to far into things. However, a part of me really wanted to see this scene go differently, so I decided to post it as a separate story that could stand on its own.

I'm not sure if I'm 100% up-to-date on labeling within the genres, but I guess this story is basically a one-shot fluff / light smut fic, if you could call it something. Even though I am huge into romance, I thoroughly believe that at the heart of every story there should be a good plot and thoroughly fleshed-out characters. This fic doesn't just focus on their physical interactions, but also the character's thoughts and feelings as everything else is going on while building the plot. So I guess if a reader is impatient to get to the steamy section, you could skip along towards the last part of this fic.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Katara closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply, inhaling the unique mixture of smells that the beach offered her. The sound of the ocean as it approached the shoreline soothed her, and it felt good to wiggle her bare feet deeper into the sand. Using her bending, she extended her senses into the water around her and felt the push and pull of its rhythm. She did not try to move it or control it at all, but simply embraced it and enjoyed the feeling. The ocean comforted her in a way that she herself could not really explain.

"You couldn't go to sleep either?" she heard Zuko ask her as he walked towards her.

"No. I guess I have too much on my mind," Katara then turned and smiled at him, "So did everyone make it to bed?"

Zuko shook his head ruefully, "Finally. Do you know how hard it is to get a drunk earthbender who thinks they can crush you with a single finger to listen to reason?"

Katara chuckled as she pictured their battle of wills, "I still can't believe Toph dared you to drink the last of that jug."

"It wasn't really that much," Zuko offered with a shrug, and then he further explained, "You can't afford to be a lightweight on a ship with a bunch of sailors. It can have… unfortunate consequences."

His mouth twisted sourly at this last mention, and she smirked, "Speaking of unfortunate consequences... were Sokka and Aang still giggling like little school girls or did Suki finally settle them down?"

A very amused expression appeared on his face, "Yeah, she did, though she had to threaten to make them eat my cooking for a week before they complied."

Katara had to fight back a laugh, for Suki's threat would have scared her as well. Their group had tried Zuko's cooking only once before, and that had been enough to last a lifetime. For some reason, Fire Nation citizens had an obsession with putting fire flakes on everything. They drank more water in that one night than they usually did in a week, and unfortunately, that comparison also applied to their amount of bathroom trips.

He then sat down next to her, and they shared a comfortable silence for a while. Suddenly, Zuko turned to her, his voice carrying a thread of excitement.

"I'd like to show you something, if you're up for it."

She looked at him curiously, "Okay… do I get a hint as to what we'll be doing?"

"Nope," a mischievous grin stole onto his lips as he stood up, "It's a surprise."

Katara's heart gave a little flutter at his smile, "Will I like this surprise?"

"You will, I promise," he answered mysteriously, and then offered her his hand.

Katara gladly took it, and without saying another word, Zuko began leading her further down the beach, with them still holding hands. Their hands seemed to fit so perfectly together, with her small, smooth fingers tightly linked with his strong, calloused fingers. And so hot… was there ever a time when the firebender didn't feel like he was burning up?

They had only been walking for a few minutes before Katara noticed that the moonlit surroundings began to change. The sandy beach soon changed to smooth rock, and the terrain drastically rose up to meet the sheer cliff that made up part of the caldera's walls. Katara was just beginning to wonder how if they were going to be able to continue at all when Zuko guided her along the water's edge, skirting the edge of the rock. Where are we going? She thought for what must have been the thousandth time. Ugh, the suspense is starting to drive me crazy!

Katara had just made up her mind to demand an answer, when they suddenly came around a corner, and a large cave loomed in front of them. Maybe it was just because it was nighttime, but it looked very creepy and foreboding, and not at all what she had expected.

"Is this the surprise?" she asked, her disbelief evident in her tone.

But he remained maddeningly aloof, "You'll see. Come on."

Without further explanation, he led them into the cave and made a flame over his free hand, to light their way forward. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, though, as if he had been here countless times before. This only fueled Katara's curiosity.

"So, does anyone else know about this place?"

She felt his hand tighten on hers ever so slightly, but his voice remained steady, "Just one other person. My sister."

"Azula?" Katara knew that his sister was something of a touchy subject with Zuko, but she wanted to know what link the two of them had with this place, "How did she find out about it?"

"She was the one who found this place. A very long time ago."

He was silent for a while, and so she thought that the matter had been dropped, but then his soft voice carried through the cave, "It was when we were both kids, back when we still played together… before we began hating each other…"

Zuko kept his focus on the way ahead as he explained, "We were supposed to stay within the palace, but Azula always got bored, so little by little, we began exploring the underground tunnels and catacombs underneath the palace. It's a vast, complicated maze that goes on for miles, and connects to all different parts of the island. We'd sneak out and explore little bits at a time, each time marking on our map where we had gone and what we had found. One day, we were in the tunnels longer than we should have, and I wanted to turn around, because I knew that our mother was probably starting to miss us, but Azula was determined to keep going. But it wasn't much longer before we found the cave, and as soon as we both saw it, we loved it."

They stopped moving as soon as Zuko finished speaking, but as Katara looked around, she could only darkness beyond the light of Zuko's flame.

"Now have we reached the surprise?" Surely there's more it than this.

He tsked at her, but she could see by the glow of his fire that he was teasing her, "So impatient. Now, close your eyes."

"Ooh, so dramatic," she answered him playfully, but after a moment, she did comply with his wishes.

Katara could tell that Zuko put out his flame, because soon the glow she had seen even with her eyes closed faded away. She then felt Zuko squeeze her hand, and he gently spoke to her.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

At her first look around, all she could see with darkness, but as her eyes became accustomed, she began to see things in the blackness around them, and she gasped.

"Welcome to the Cave of Emerald Lights."

The sight before her was stunning. What had been complete darkness moments before, was now filled with hundreds, no thousands, of green glowing orbs. The beautiful green points of light were scattered all across the walls and ceilings of the cave, giving the entire room an other-worldly glow. But its light dimmed in comparison with the cave's floor. A large pool of water covered most of the bottom of the cave, and its entire mass fluoresced green with the multitudes of lights that flooded its depths. There was something about this place… it felt so peaceful, and serene.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered in awe, and as she took in the sight before her, she realized something. All the glowing orbs, whether they were on the ceiling or in the water, were moving.

"What are those things? I've never seen a creature glow like that."

"I don't know if they have an official name, but we just called them 'glow bugs'." Some embarrassment seeped into his words, "I know, not the most original, but we were kids, after all."

But Katara didn't tease him, for she was still entranced by the scene before her. Zuko let her be for the moment, so she could take it all in. Katara walked to the edge of the glowing pool, and sank to her knees so she could get a better look at what lay before her. This close up, she could tell that the little balls of green light were insects, of every size and shape, that seemed to pulse as they swam and weaved within the crystal clear water. With so many pulses of light blinking to their own rhythm, it turned the pool into a sea of sparkling green.

"You can put your hand in it, if you want."

Katara looked at him questioningly, and he guessed what was on her mind, "They won't hurt you. We used to do it all the time."

Still a little hesitant, Katara slowly moved her hand over the water, and then eased it in. The water was cold, but not unpleasantly so, and she noticed as she moved her hand through the water that she sent ripples of green light in its wake. Though the glow bugs had moved away at first, they were quickly returning to the area, and began to move right around her hand. Even though Katara had never been one to like insects, she didn't mind this at all, and in fact, she found them quite fascinating.

On a whim, Katara reached through her bending and scooped up a small sphere of the pool, and carefully drew it closer to her. It had several of the glow bugs in it, and she watched, mesmerized, as they seemed to dance within their glowing sphere. She looked over to Zuko, who had knelt down next to her, to gauge his reaction, when her breath caught.

The glow of the cave cast a soft hue on his fair skin, which only served to enhance his already handsome features. There was a beautiful smile on his face as he stared at her water sphere, but he must have noticed her staring because he turned and unabashedly met her gaze.

"So, do you like the surprise?" His eyes were searching her face, and he found the answer he was looking for before she even spoke.

"I love it. This place is really amazing," Katara blushed ever so slightly as she answered, a little self-conscious at being the complete focus of his attention. As she released the sphere back into the pool, she thought about this place and what it meant to him. The more she got to know Zuko, the more she realized that he really did have a romantic side, behind the walls he had erected around himself. Katara could tell, in the way he spoke and how he looked at her, that her happiness meant everything to him, and that realization was both humbling and gratifying.

"I'm glad," he said as he continued to lovingly admire her, and then he spoke so softly she almost didn't hear him, "you're so beautiful."

It was not the first time she had been told she was beautiful, but coming from Zuko, the words stirred a deeper emotional response that sent her nerves tingling.

"Zuko," Katara began, a touch of breathlessness in her voice, but she never got to finish. His lips crashed into hers, and instantly everything else flew out of her head. It was a sweet, wonderful rush that completely took her over. There was so much in his kiss, a softness that flowed with his affection, and a yearning that whispered of desire. She got caught up in its magic, and gladly gave herself over to its sweet embrace.

The kiss lasted for some time, and when Zuko finally pulled away, Katara sighed in contentment.

His smile was absolutely gorgeous, "I've been thinking about that all night long."

"Mmm," she was still savoring the taste of him on her lips, "and that was too long of a wait."

He chuckled, "I have to agree with you on that."

His hand moved and gently touched her arm, but he quickly removed it, and he sounded concerned, "Katara, are you cold? You have goose bumps all over your arm."

"Hmm?" The cave was a little cool, but it was not the source of her goose bumps, she noted dreamily. But before she had time to give him a proper reply, he began to take off his tunic, and she decided, right then and there, to not correct his misconception. He quickly wrapped the red and gold cloth around her shoulders, but she hardly noticed. He was distracting her, again. And right then she didn't care how ridiculous she was being.

"Come on," Zuko told her, "we should head back to the mouth of the cave."

Katara offered no protests, so he once again took her hand and lead her through the cave's paths, with his firebending to light the way. In no time at all, they were back at the mouth of the cave, but instead of heading out, Zuko started to walk along the walls and periodically squat down, as if he was searching for something. Finally, he stopped and grabbed several things out of a dark hollow along the wall, and headed back towards Katara. It looked like a bedroll and a few pieces of firewood, which he promptly deposited in the middle of the floor.

"Where did that come from?" there seemed to be no end to the mysteries this cave held.

He talked as he began his preparations, "Right before I joined you guys at the Western Air Temple, I spent several weeks at the royal palace. Whenever I wanted to get away and truly be alone, I would use the old passage I used as a boy to come here. Sometimes I would be out here for a while, so I brought some supplies with me."

Once the fire was going and his bedroll had been laid out, he sat down on top of it, and with a smile, motioned her to come sit next to him. Feeling particularly bold, Katara decided to sit in front of him, between his legs, and scooted back until she could snuggle against his bare chest. The move caught him off guard, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. That sat like that for a while, just breathing in each other's essence and savoring their closeness as they watched the fire flicker in front of them.

Zuko leaned back ever so slightly, and let out a small sigh, "You know, we really do need to talk...about us."

Katara heard the somber tone in his voice, and she turned in his arms to face him, a little worried about where this was going. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the doubt and uncertainty in his expression.

"Katara, part of me doesn't want this to end, but as the Fire Lord, I'm not sure-"

She quickly put a finger over his lips, to stop the words that she didn't want to hear. She already knew what he was going to say, for they had been the same words that had been whispered to her from the dark recesses of her mind. But she remembered her earlier conversation with Toph, and her mind was made up.

"Zuko, I know. I'm not sure how or if this will work out, or where our paths will take us, but for right now, I just want to take it one day at a time."

Katara could see the reservation in his eyes, but he nodded in understanding, "And the others?"

There was something that she couldn't afford to put off anymore, but she still did not look forward to it, "I will talk with Aang... I just need a little time, okay?"

"Whatever you need," he told her as he reached up and gently stroked her cheek.

Her pulse quickened at his touch, which was both delicate and probing. She was acutely aware of how intertwined their bodies were, with her practically sitting in his lap, and she suddenly got very hot. Shrugging his tunic off, she was suddenly very thankful that she had worn her fire nation outfit, and not only because it was cooler. She was pleased at how his eyes roamed over her exposed flesh, and on impulse, she threaded both her hands through the back of his hair, and gently pulled his head up to meet her gaze.

His beautiful, golden eyes seemed to peer into the depths of her soul, and the power of his emotions elated her. She had never felt so safe and relaxed before, and in that moment, Katara knew that she was falling for him, hard. She had never felt this deeply about someone before, and never had felt this complete. Just the thought of being without him made her ache.

Her gaze wandered from his eyes, taking pleasure in the shape of his nose, the strong set of his chin, and the fairness of his skin. She then focused on his scar, and she could feel him tense around her as he realized she was staring at it. Keeping a firm, yet soft grip on his hair, she leaned towards him until her lips hovered over his scar, and then, ever so slowly, she placed a gentle kiss on its rough surface. A small sigh escaped his lips, and his body relaxed once again. She continued to plant small kisses along his scar, but with each one, she came closer to his lips.

When she kissed the corner of his mouth, he leaned forward, trying to catch her lips, but she pulled back out of his reach, taking sudden delight in teasing him. Her playful gaze told him of her intentions, and his eyes seemed to smile in return. She closed the distance between them, and just before their lips touched, she lingered there, savoring the sensations of the moment while anticipating what was to come. But his frustration was palpable, and unable to stand it any longer, he let out something of a growl, and then seized her lips with his own.

The gentleness that had been present in his earlier kiss was now gone, replaced with a hunger and a need that sent a fire raging throughout her body. His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer as his kisses became faster, and deeper. She now had a death grip on his hair, but she was so consumed by her desires that her only thought was to crush his mouth even harder against hers. Their breathing became labored and now came in gulps between the pauses in their desperate kisses.

She slid her hands down to his bare chest, and abruptly broke away from his lips. Gently, but forcefully, she pushed him down onto his back, and moved her legs to either side of his hips, straddling him. With her heart pounding in her ears, she bent down over him, and placed a small kiss on his tight stomach. Her hands rose and fell on his chest with his heavy breathing, and she could feel his breath hitch as she again kissed him, only this time a few inches higher. She began traveling up his chest, trailing little kisses as she moved over his hard muscles. When she placed a kiss on his neck, he groaned, which sent her nerves into a frenzy.

Suddenly, he grabbed her waist with both his hands, and rolled them sideways, until she was underneath and the full length of him was pressed on top of her. With one of his arms to the side of her, to support his weight, he moved his other hand behind her head, to cradle it as he began to kiss the nape of her neck. A little moan escaped her lips.

The depth of her need for him both delighted and scared her at the same time. Spirits, he was so hot, and with every kiss it seemed her heart was pounding so hard it was going to burst. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps now, and her body was a sea of raging sensations. He moved his mouth behind her ear, and when he placed the smallest of kisses there, and she let out a gasp. "Zuko…" Every part of her was screaming for release. The power of it was so strong that it scared her. "I need you."

He abruptly raised himself up and pulled his head back so that he could once again meet her gaze. When she saw the unchecked passion and desire for her in his eyes, she knew without a doubt, in that moment, that he needed her just as much as she needed him. It left her feeling completely vulnerable, in a way she had never experienced before. While the realization both scared and thrilled her, it left her craving much, much more.

Zuko slowly leaned down over her and softly kissed her lips. "Katara, are you sure?" he asked, more than a little breathless.

"Yes...more than ever." Before she could change her mind, she grabbed his free hand and forced it up her skirt, placing it on the inside of her thigh, very high up. The move seemed to surprise him, and for a moment he froze. Her hunger, however, pushed her onward and made her suddenly bold. She wrapped her other hand behind his neck and roughly pulled him to her, until their lips crashed together. Katara could tell that Zuko was still hesitant, but she was determined to change that.

She broke away from his lips and began to trail kisses up his strong jaw, all the way to his ear. Her lips hovered there for a moment, before she breathed softly into his ear and, on impulse, gave it a small nibble.

Zuko groaned, and for a moment he seemed to be frozen yet again. Suddenly, he pushed his legs in between hers and roughly forced her legs apart. His lips quickly found hers again, and this time there was no hesitation in his kisses. She returned his kiss with equal passion, both her hands slipping up and around his shoulders until they rested on the back of his neck. He pressed himself even tighter against her, pushing her harder into the ground underneath her as he did so. Her hands instantly grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled his mouth even harder against hers. Delighting in his eagerness, she slipped the tip of her tongue between his lips, and she was thrilled when he immediately met her tongue with his own. She slowly went in deeper, completely caught up in the heat and passion of the moment.

Whatever had made Zuko pause before was gone now, replaced with a ferocity that secretly delighted Katara. His hand on her thigh started traveling even further upward, and when his fingers rubbed against her underwear close to her lips, she moaned. This seemed to send him into a frenzy, and when he moved she suddenly felt his need pressed hard up against her between her legs. Any remaining thoughts she had left in her mind instantly vaporized, and now the only thing that remained was an all-consuming desire for him and what he was doing to her right now. "Zuko.." she gasped, "please…" words suddenly seemed to fail her, but it didn't matter. He seemed to know exactly what she needed.

In between frantic kisses, Zuko desperately began to remove the last bits of clothing between them, though it couldn't come quick enough for Katara. Her whole body suddenly seemed on fire, and there was only one way to satisfy her. She boldly wrapped both her legs around his, and forced him down on top of her once again. He groaned, sending a shiver up her spine. His hands quickly snaked behind her neck and back, though he still paused. Everything in her, however, screamed for release. She kissed his scar again, and on impulse went and ever so slowly, placed a large lick across his ear. "Zuko…" she breathed, and with that, the last of his reservation crumbled.

He crushed her even closer to him, and suddenly thrust into her. The moment he was inside her, her whole body went into ecstasy. Their kisses became even more desperate as he rocked them back and forth in their intimate embrace. Her legs tightened around him even more, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. They were so entangled that she could no longer comprehend what was him and her, and it thrilled her. Nothing compared to his touch and what he was doing to every single part of her body. It was intoxicating..it was euphoric.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought is was going to burst, and she struggled for breath. She bent her head back, gasping for breath as Zuko plunged deep in her again and again. The ecstasy had her in its grip again, completely wiping out everything except the feeling of him inside her. She suddenly felt his lips on her neck, and he started placing frenzied kisses there, until his gently nipped her skin. The movement sent her over the edge, and she let out a low moan. Something was building in her, spiraling up into a climax, and just as it hit her, she felt Zuko suddenly stiffen. As her wave crashed over her, she could feel him in his final rush, the two of them moving in a rhythm and heat that was very carnal, yet delicious. All she could feel was him everywhere..and she was addicted to it.

He continued to kiss her gently as he rocked them back and forth, until finally he seemed to exhaust himself. They finally separated, but he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so she could lay on him still. As she glided her arms across his torso, she could tell that he was completely slick with sweat, which for some reason pleased her. She pressed herself up against his side as close as possible and laid her head across his chest, and just laid there for several moments. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and she enjoyed listening to his heart beating furiously. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him still.

At some point, she finally looked up to him, and he immediately looked down to meet her gaze. The power in his golden orbs held her there for an indescribable amount of time, and began to calm her raging emotions. When she thought about the incredible experience they had just shared, her heart gave a little twist, and moisture began to gather in her eyes.

Zuko slowly leaned down and gently kissed the tears that began to fall down her face, before he again softly kissed her lips. "Katara, are you okay?" he asked, still a little breathless.

"I'm way more than okay," she answered, "I feel...incredible. I honestly don't know how to describe it."

"I don't either, but I _do_ know that it feels right...being with you."

Katara smiled, "Yes, it does." She suddenly felt very vulnerable again, and didn't want to let him go. "Hold me," she whispered to him. Without hesitating, he rolled onto his side on the bedroll and drew her tenderly against him. With her back pressed up his chest and stomach, she snuggled closer to him, and he draped his arm over her stomach, so that he could still hold her.

Katara fought to stay awake as long as possible. She wanted to continue to enjoy this moment, and relish his embrace, but soon her eyelids began to droop, and eventually she gave in to the fatigue. Her last thoughts, before she finally fell asleep, were of him.

* * *

Author's Note: so that was my first attempt towards anything like smut, and I'm really curious as to what you think and if you liked it! (constructive criticism is welcomed). I'm thinking of doing some more one-shot fluff/smut pieces not just for the Zutara pairing but for some different pairings too, but if I'm terrible at it then I'll just abandon that line of thought, lol.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
